Naruto Shippuden Epic Chapter 2
by Razoil
Summary: Another day in the Naruto world filled with suspense, romance and drama.


Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto woke up, shrugging his shoulders and stretching, then remembering that sakura had slept over that night, started to move a little more cautiosly trying to not wake the sleeping beauty. Even though the amount of effort he put into not waking her up she began to stretch and leaned over hugging naruto, asking him where he was going.

Naruto Quickly but in a whispering voice responding "no where" and rolled over hugging her back. Naruto and Sakura both noticed the fine smelling food being cooked in the kitchen and Naruto suddenly tensed up and rolled over on top of here and began to kiss her trying to keep her attention off the kitchen even though he was trying to look that way himself.

Itachi yelled throughout the house "GRUBS UP, COME AND GET IT YOU LOVE BIRDS". Naruto suddenly flew up against the roof from a ruff but smooth motion of Sakura extending her arms and she got up and walked into the kitchen and charged at Itachi and punched him square in the face sending him flying through the wall into the bedroom of the couple nextdoor making love.

"You son of a bitch im going to kill you Sasuka!" screamed Sakura, and then Naruto, going into sage mode incase Sakura went to send another blow, assuring her it was not Sasuka but his older brother Itachi, then she kind of relaxed then turned to Naruto and went to send another blow his way, but ready for it he grabbed her fist mid air as she screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE AKATSKI!"

Naruto quickly responding said, "He didnt kill the uchiha clan willingly, Danzo ordered him to, and he left the leaf because he dissobeyed orders and left his little brother alive! so ease up please, i dont wana end up in Ms. Sanus flower shop next store." Itachi quickly leaving the neighors house through the front door, completely ignoring the fact he was a ninja because he was so embarased, ran to the the kitchen of Naruto's house, with a scolding red face staring at Sakura as she quickly apologized.

"im here to help Naruto with my stubern brother!, and please do not hit me like that again! that realy hurt!" said Itachi slightly raising his voice, with a tear in his eye. Sakura gave him a wierd look and then turned to Naruto with a questionable look; Then saying "Well, i have to go to the medical center, ill see you later Naruto" swiftly hugging him and kissing him, then turning to the whole in the wall and jumping down to the road. Suddenly Naruto got a confused face then began to realize there was a fucking whole in his wall and ran to the whole prepared to scream, but managed to hold it back and sakura walking off knew what had happened and smiled as she thought about how much she loved Naruto.

Meanwhile Tsunada still pondering on what she seen in the spa, how Naruto and Sakura had that much love for eachother, she began thinking about how much she loved Jariah, and started to regret all the times she had denied him of a chance to show her how much he cared for her. she knew that he cared for her very much but she wanted more than just a friendship, she wanted to be with him more than anything else and now he was gone. She felt more and more anger against the ninja known as Pain who destroyed the leafe and killed Jariah, but then realized that by wanting revenge and against him, even though he was dead, was against what both Naruto and Jariah's ideas, and decided to drop the subject, but deep inside she was still thinking about him...

Later that day after getting a carpenter to start work on the wall, Naruto left Itachi back at the house and was on his way to get Sakura from work, he was planning on bringing her out to dinner to apologize for not telling her about Itachi helping him. When he arived he met her out side the hospital, she hugged him and he took her arm and they began to walk down the street as the sunset was aproaching, beautifull orange clouds covering parts of the sun in the distance, moving below the horizon...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
